


Babyface

by Phandabbydosey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, Forced Pornography, Homelessness, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Abuse, Porn, Pornstar!Dan, Sex Work, Smut, Underage Drug Use, Underage Pornography, Violence, fluff moments, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandabbydosey/pseuds/Phandabbydosey
Summary: Phil’s brother runs one of the most infamous underground pornography rings in London. Convinced they are saving people from suffering on the streets, Phil chooses to ignore the illegality of the operation. But then Daniel Howell, who looks much younger than eighteen, is recruited and Phil starts to question how much good they’re really doing.





	1. Chapter 1

Phil walked into the grotty office building, sipping at his coffee and looking surprisingly normal. At a glance, Phil looked like he was just a normal guy, going to work at a normal office. He certainly didn’t look like he was the brother of the man who owned one of the most notorious underground pornography studios in London.

Phil mumbled a greeting to the receptionist and chucked his paper cup into the bin, not caring that he missed. His brother made a fortune, but since his ‘business’ didn’t really follow the law, he didn’t have to follow regulations so didn’t waste money maintaining anything other than the studios. Phil didn’t mind too much, he didn’t spend much time here, but he did feel sorry for the ‘actors’ who lived upstairs in the grimy apartments.

Phil’s brother, Gary Lester,  wasn’t a nice man. He brought people in from god knows where - Phil knew better than to ask, but assumed most were from the streets - gave them a bed, fed them and clothed them so long as they agreed to work for him as pornstars. Gary was devious though, starting the work off lightly and secretly drugging the food he gave the workers with an addictive substance; meaning that by the time they realised what an awful ‘boss’ he was, they had no choice but to stay. He’d replace their wages with hits to soothe their cravings, make escape even more impossible and encourage them to work. He’d never give them too much of course, a zoned out pornstar was no use at all, so he gave them just enough to keep them trapped.

Making his way upstairs to his shabby office, Phil heard the usual sound of moaning and the directors commands through one of the many studio doors. It had weirded him out at first, thinking about what the people were doing and the fact they most likely didn’t want to, but he’d quickly learnt to ignore it.

Phil didn’t really do much, just kept an eye on the finances and kept track of the workers progress, but Gary had given him an office to keep him out of the way. He didn’t really want his nineteen year old brother hanging around his illegal porn hub, but since Phil had turned up on his doorstep the previous year with nowhere else to go, Gary’s protective instincts had kicked in. He’d taken Phil in and cared for him, being so caring that Phil had actually been a bit scared the first time he saw him get aggressive with one of the workers. Having nowhere else to go, Phil had been forced to accept his brother’s ‘business’ and became desensitised to the whole thing worryingly fast.

 

———————————————–

 

Phil wasted the morning inputting the number of films each worker had been in for the past week into the database, along with how much ‘payment’ they’d been given. It wasn’t necessary, but it helped Phil with the budgets and alleviated the long boring days. Gary had said he was free to roam the building and watch in on the filmings, but Phil preferred to stay out of it. It was much easier to ignore what was going on when he didn’t see the workers being escorted out in tears.

Phil was just heading downstairs to go out and buy some lunch when he heard a commotion in one of the back rooms. Concerned, Phil walked towards the sound of the ruckus,  speeding up when he heard a smash followed by a yelp of pain.

He worked out the noise was coming from the room that opened up into the back alleyway and he froze, worried someone had broken in.

But then he heard his brother snarling, “Get here you little shit,” and he quickly pushed the door open, surprisingly unperturbed by the scene he came across.

Gary, blood dribbling lazily down his face, had wrestled a skinny boy into a headlock, the boy crying out and struggling as hard as he could. There was a smashed glass on the floor, which Phil assumed the boy had used as a weapon. It was futile against Gary’s bulk, obviously, but Phil silently applauded the boy’s resourcefulness.

“Ah, Phil. Did you see the bacon I left you for breakfast,” Gary asked casually, as if he didn’t have a whimpering boy trapped under his arm. Phil just nodded, his eyes trained on the struggling boy. Gary saw him looking and explained, “New possible recruit. Found him out by Vauxhall Station, he got a bit noisy when I told him about the job requirements though. I brought him back so he can calm down and have the job explained to him properly.”

“I don’t want to be a pornstar!” the boy shouted and punched Gary’s side, the awkward angle he was being held at making it nothing more than a pathetic bump. His voice was surprisingly posh sounding, much nicer to listen to than Gary’s gruff Northern accent.

Gary thumped the boy in the stomach and Phil quickly spoke up before Gary could do anymore damage. “Let me talk to him, you know I’m better at explaining the deal than you and he’s not going to calm down and listen if you have him in a headlock.”

Phil stared Gary down when he glared at him, the older brother eventually shrugging and releasing the boy from the headlock. He immediately locked the back door and took the key, moving to stand by the door to make sure Phil was safe.

“Don’t worry, no one’s going to hurt you,” Phil said gently, the boy scrambling backwards and watching Phil with a pair of beautiful - but very scared - brown eyes. He was very pretty, even with his scruffy hair, thin body and dirty face. Definitely homeless, “You’ve been living on the streets, yeah?”

The boy just gave him a timid nod, his wide eyes flicking back and forth between Phil and Gary.

“Well, if you come work here, then we’ll give you your own room and three proper meals a day,” Phil explained, slowly reaching a hand out towards the boy. He looked like he was starting to come around to the idea now that it was being explained in a calm and reasonable way.

Phil hated lying like this, but his brother had convinced him that even though they were being drugged and forced to act in porn, these people were better off here than where they came from. Phil was skeptical, but his brother had always been honest with him while they were growing up. Besides, if Phil objected, Gary could just chuck him out and Phil would be all alone again. He may be the brother of the boss, but Phil was powerless to change anything.

“We’ll start the work off nice and lightly, and teach you all about how to do it properly. You’ll be safe and warm and fed. It’ll be better than the streets, even with the work,” Phil insisted, seeing the boy’s resolve crumbling. Phil had found the bargaining point; this boy was obviously struggling with life on the streets and Phil had just offered him a way out, “It’ll be better.”

Phil smiled when he saw the boy nod, a slightly grubby hand reaching out and wrapping itself around Phil’s still outstretched one. Gary stayed silent but nodded approvingly.

“Great! I’ll take you to your room now so you can have a shower and clean up,” Phil smiled, keeping hold of the boy’s hand and started to lead him towards the upstairs rooms. He felt a strange sense of protectiveness over this boy. He guessed it was just because he looked pretty young and still very scared. Phil wondered how old he was, but that wasn’t the most important piece of information he needed now, “So, what’s your name?”

The boy looked at Phil, still holding onto Phil’s hand as they headed up the stairs. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and held a slight tremble, “Dan. My name’s Dan.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Phil left Dan to shower in his new room, fresh clothes ready on the bed, and went down to find Gary. His brother was sitting in on a shoot, so Phil had to ignore the moaning and other explicit sounds coming from the actors as he called Gary out.

“How old is that kid?” Phil demanded once they were in Gary’s office, his arms folded across his chest.

Gary shrugged nonchalantly, riling Phil up even more.

“Seriously Gary, he looks about fifteen,” Phil huffed, dropping down into a chair heavily  when Gary simply shrugged again.

“It’s probably just the dirt and shit, makes people look younger. Even so, he told me he was eighteen. Not my job to work out if he’s lying or not.”

“Of course it isn’t,” Phil grumbled under his breath.

Gary just continued, not giving any indication as to whether he heard Phil or not. “I’ve got a shoot to get back too, apparently the actors have been slacking a bit so I need to see what’s up. Get the kid clean and fed, let’s get the first dose into him straight away. I’ll schedule him for some training over the next few days, then he can have his first shoot on Friday. I’ll decide what sort of shoot it’ll be once I’ve seen him in training.”

Knowing he couldn’t argue with Gary’s plans, Phil sat in silence while he watched his brother leave the room. Sighing deeply, Phil stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He quickly warmed up some of the leftovers from the night before, placing the steaming plate on the counter before pulling out a small vial of clear liquid from the cupboard beneath the sink.

Phil stared down at the clear tube, slightly smaller than his little finger. He’d done this thousands of times when it was his turn to cook. New workers got their food made for them by one of the higher up workers and had it brought up to their room, both so they didn’t have an excuse to go wandering and so they didn’t see the drug being added. All he had to do was drizzle the contents over the food. It would be tasteless, odorless and invisible. Dan would have no idea and the effects wouldn’t be any more severe than an hour or two of lightheadedness. It should be easy.

Yet Phil knew what it meant. It was the start of a slippery slope for Dan, the first step to his entrapment in this awful industry. Even if he was being truthful about his age - which Phil was very doubtful about -  eighteen was still too young. Dan should be in school, getting ready to go off to university or travel the world, not being unknowingly ensnared into an illegal porn ring. But still, it was better than the streets, his only other option.

Phil still couldn’t do it though, not to Dan, and he put the vial back with a heavy exhale. Dan would just have to get his first dose from someone else.

 

—————————————————

 

“Hey,” Phil said quietly, pushing the door open to find Dan sitting on the bed. He was dressed and clean, his face looking just as babyish as it did when it was caked with dirt. He was very very pretty though; lightly tanned skin, delicate, almost feminine facial features and wide eyes that were the warmest shade of brown Phil had ever seen. Phil could see why Gary had chosen to pick him up, he could make them a lot of money.

Dan gave him a sheepish smile, but his gaze was focused on the food. Phil swore he could hear the boy’s stomach rumbling from across the room.

Trying to reassure Dan, Phil sent him another smile and handed him plate, giving him a nod when Dan looked at him incredulously, as if to say, “Is this really for me?”

The plateful of sausages and mash potato vanished within a minute of Dan picking up his knife and fork and Phil felt his heart ache. Dan had obviously been starving. Phil look the empty plate away once Dan had finished then sat beside him on the bed, noticing the slight pink dusting his umber cheeks.

“Don’t be embarrassed, people are always hungry when they first get here,” Phil reassured, hoping to make the obviously tense Dan more comfortable, “But don’t worry, you won’t ever get hungry when you’re here. We…I’ll make sure you’re looked after.”

Those big brown eyes lifted to properly look at Phil, scanning him up and down before settling on his face. Phil could see the youth and innocence in those eyes and he felt the twinge in his chest again as he thought about how corrupt it would become. Dan would be soiled, his purity stained while people watched the process with glee, paying out to see a childhood being taken away through online videos and pictures. People would get pleasure from watching it and that made Phil feel sick.

But his brother’s words echoed in his head, the words he spoke whenever Phil openly showed doubt about whether this was right or not. “These people have nothing Phil. Without us saving them, giving them a home and food and safety, they’d be completely lost. They’d slowly die after day after day of suffering. We might not be giving them the perfect life or a fresh start, but we’re saving them Phil, saving them from something much worse than drugs and porn. Don’t forget that.”

If Gary hadn’t picked Dan up, he’d still be out on the streets, starving and vulnerable to a plethora of terrible dangers. But here, he was warm and clean and fed and, most importantly, safe. He was better off here, Phil had to remember that.

Dan was still looking at him, looking like he was trying to assess whether Phil was a threat or whether he was genuinely as kind as he seemed. Phil wasn’t surprised when Dan lowered his head again, still looking scared. Disappointed, but not surprised.

“C-Can I have some time by myself please?” Dan asked timidly, his eyes trained on his fingers as they fiddled with a loose thread on the bed.

“Of course, you can just spend today getting settled. Your training doesn’t start until tomorrow,” Phil said as he stood up, wanting to show Dan that he would respect his wishes, that he could be trusted, “You have a toilet in the en suite and the drawers are all stocked up with clothes and toiletries. If you brought anything with you, you can put it wherever you want. Oh, and don’t leave the room unless it’s an emergency. Gary doesn’t like the new workers to just be wandering around. If you need anything, press two on the phone. It’ll put you through to me. You probably guessed but the phone won’t connect to any phones other than the ones in the building. I’ll come and get you tomorrow at nine. Bye Dan.”

Phil expected silence as he left the room. What he didn’t expect was a soft, barely audible, “Goodbye Phil,” just before he clicked the door shut, making a smile spread across his face.

The smile didn’t leave his face until late that night, when he realised Dan’s life as a pornstar would begin tomorrow.

 


	3. Chapter 3

At quarter to nine in the morning, Phil headed upstairs to Dan’s room. He wanted to speak to him before he went for his first training session, try and calm the nerves that would undoubtedly be running high.

“Dan?” he called gently as he knocked on the wooden door, listening to the old floorboards creaking as Dan walked around inside. It sounded like he was pacing

The door opened and Dan’s face appeared in the gap. There were obvious tear stains on his face and the lower lids of his eyes were a tender looking red. Phil kind of wished he was surprised, but he was used this. People cried every day here, whether it was because they were new and were struggling or because they were older and, for whatever reason, they hadn’t had a hit for a few days.

Even though he saw this everyday, something seemed worse about seeing the tear stains on Dan’s young face and made Phil feel like he just had to help.

“Can I come in?” Phil questioned quietly. Dan sniffled and nodded, turning and walking back over to sit on the bed. He curled up on it, hugging his knees into his chest and looking very childlike. He didn’t say anything, but Phil could tell from the defensive position and the way his body was trembling slightly that he was scared out of his mind.

“You know, it’s okay to be scared,” Phil murmured, sitting beside Dan on the bed but keeping a comfortable distance between them. He knew Dan didn’t fully trust him yet and he was scared enough without Phil overstepping boundaries, “Everyone’s scared on their first day of a new job.”

“Not everyone’s new job involves being filmed having sex,” Dan mumbled, a few more tears rolling down his face. His voice cracked as he spoke, again making Phil wonder how old he really was, “I’ve never even had sex.”

Phil swallowed thickly, thinking about how much Gary would exploit that aspect of Dan. Virgin videos could make a small fortune but were usually devastating for the virgin involved. They were treated brutally and the partner would be deliberately rough, being pushed way past the point of tears because that would get more views, more money. Dan wouldn’t ever be the same again if he had his virginity stolen in such a cruel and callous way. Phil couldn’t let that happen, his first shoot would be bad enough as it was.

“Don’t tell Gary that,” Phil advised, seeing Dan’s confused expression but choosing not to properly explain. It would just frighten him even more, “Tell him you’re not very experienced, but not a virgin. But seriously, you don’t have to be so scared. I checked who you’re with for training and he’s really nice. He’ll make sure things go at a comfortable pace but that you’ll be ready for your first shoot.”

“He? I…I’m going to be doing stuff with a guy?” Dan’s eyebrows shot up and knitted together.

“Yeah, Gary reckons you’ll be more successful in guy on guy stuff. Said you’d make a pretty bottom,” Phil said awkwardly, “If you really don’t want to I can try speaking to Gary. See if I can convince him to put you wit girls?”

Dan ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath, shaking his head as if he was trying clear it. “No no, it’s okay. I…um…I’m gay anyway. It just surprised me a bit.”

Phil nodded understandingly, but the way Dan shuffled uncomfortably and averted his gaze told him something was up. A quick glance at his watch told him he didn’t have time to find out though. “It’s nine now so c’mon, I’ll take you down to where you’ll be training.”

————————————————

 

Phil stayed outside the studio Dan was training in for the full two hours he was in there. He didn’t know why, he just wanted to be there when he came out and make sure he was okay.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Mark, the man who’d been training Dan, walking out, starting slightly when he saw Phil sat against the wall outside.

“How is he? Is he okay?” Phil asked a little too eagerly, making Mark’s eyebrows furrow. Phil never usually took this much interest in the workers, in fat, he usually avoided them like the plague.

“He did pretty good,” Mark said slowly, still looking confused about Phil’s behaviour, “We had quite a few tears to start with but once he got into it, he did well. Got great potential that kid, very pretty too. Can’t wait to work with him properly.”

Phil tried not to cringe at the Mark’s last comment, brushing aside the unsettled feeling in his stomach and mumbling a goodbye. Once Mark had headed off down the corridor, Phil pushed the studio door open, looking around for Dan. It took a moment before he spotted the figure on the floor, slumped against the bed and wiping at it’s face with a scrunched up tissue.

Phil silently walked over, grabbing a few more tissues and kneeling down onto the floor next to Dan. He could see the residual smears of thick white liquid on Dan’s cheeks. “Here, your tissue is looking a bit dead.”

Even though Phil’s voice was gentle, Dan still jumped a little when he heard it. He obviously hadn’t noticed Phil come in. Still, he took the tissues gratefully, thanking Phil in a small voice.

The moment Phil heard Dan’s voice, heard the raspiness and the sore croak the distorted his words, he knew what the training had involved. Blowjobs were a key part of pretty much all porn films, especially the gay ones, so it wasn’t a big shock that Dan had been started off on that straight away.

“Hey, come with me. I know something that’ll make you feel better,” Phil said, tapping Dan’s shoulder and standing up. He half expected Dan to ignore him and just go up to his room alone but, after a moment, he pushed himself up to his feet and looked at Phil expectantly with his slightly bloodshot eyes.

_“Poor kid,”_ Phil thought, _“Deepthroating on the first day.”_

Phil gave Dan another reassuring smile before leading him down to the kitchen, resisting the strong urge to take Dan’s hand and give him some physical comfort. Positioning Dan by the counter, Phil went over to fridge and opened it, rummaging around for a moment before letting out a noise of success. He turned around to face Dan, proudly brandishing a tub of chocolate ice cream and smiling widely. His smile only grew when he saw Dan snickering at his behavior; maybe he was finally letting down the walls and seeing that Phil was genuinely trying to help.

“Stop laughing, ice-cream can do miracles for a sore throat,” Phil smiled and skipped over to grab two spoons, glad Dan was still able to laugh after his training session. Maybe he was tougher than his young face made him seem, “Let’s go eat this in your room, you’re not supposed to be in here really.”

Dan’s lips still curling up, they headed upstairs to Dan room and settled on his bed, steadily working through the tub of ice-cream in comfortable silence. Phil didn’t want to overwhelm Dan with questions and figured his throat was still a bit too sore to handle a full conversation. Besides, Dan seemed happy to just have Phil there with him, if the way he slowly shuffled to sit closer to Phil was anything to go by.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few of days, their routine repeated. Phil would go into Dan’s room at quarter to nine, he’d reassure Dan and go over what he’d be doing in training that day - something Phil always made sure to find out in advance - then Phil would take him down to whatever studio he was scheduled to train in. Phil would wait outside until Dan was finished, go in to help him clean up then they’d grab something from the kitchen before heading back to Dan’s room to eat in silence.

Phil generally left when Dan’s dinner was brought up. He didn’t like watching Dan wolf down the food, completely unaware of the addictive substance laced within, and also not trusting himself to keep it secret.

But the food was doing wonders for Dan. He had been terribly thin when he first arrived, his ribs protruding and his stomach almost concave, but after just a few days of regular, filling meals he was already looking a lot healthier. Like Gary said, he was better off here than on the streets.

The training seemed to be going well too; the workers training him were positive he was going to be a star and even Dan seemed to be getting better. He hadn’t cried during training for a couple days and was much more settled in the morning - though that was probably aided by the drugs drizzled over his breakfast. He was tranquil and seemed to be coming to terms with his new life. That all changed on the day Dan lost his virginity.

Their morning went by as usual, Phil making Dan’s breakfast and taking it up to him. He’d put an extra dose in the food that morning, know that Dan would be having actual sex in training today and might need a bit of extra help staying calm.

Everyday, Phil was surprised by how strong Dan was when handling his training and was beginning to wonder if he really was as old as he was saying but, that day, his whole opinion of the boy changed.

Mark was working with Dan again and he smiled widely at Phil when he came out of the room, now accustomed to having Phil wait outside. “He’s great. Bet Gary can’t wait to get him in front of the camera.”

Phil smiled back politely, watching Mark cheerily head down the corridor. Phil recently found out the people who were working on Dan’s training had been given a big ‘bonus’ in hits. No wonder they seemed so happy about doing it.

Phil waited a few minutes longer, giving Dan a chance to get some clothes on. That was pointless, though, because Dan wasn’t getting dressed. Phil walked into the room to find Dan curled up under the duvet, his body trembling as he tried to keep sobs inside.

Phil swore he felt his heart break at that very moment.

“Dan?” he whispered, slowly making his way over to the bed, not wanting startle Dan. The boy didn’t respond though, he just curled up tighter and let out a sorrowful whimper. Phil knelt beside the bed, going to place a comforting hand on Dan’s arm but retracting it when he realised that probably wouldn’t help.

“Dan. C’mon Dan, we need to get you back up to your room.” Phil hated rushing Dan like that but they did need to get going. There was a shoot in the studio they were in that afternoon, and the sheets would obviously have to be changed. Phil was certain that getting out of the room and up into a shower would help Dan too.

After a few more minutes of gentle coaxing, Phil’s voice as soft as it would be if he was talking to a newborn baby, Dan finally started to come back to reality. His puffy, bloodshot eyes looked at Phil, somehow managing to look both empty and despairing at the same time. Just looking into them made Phil want to weep, but he couldn’t. He’d been trying his hardest to prove to Dan that he would be there and look after him, now he had to stay true to his word. He wouldn’t be able to do that if he was crying his eyes out.

“Dan, I know it hurts but you’ve got to get up now. You can go get clean and into your own bed, it’ll make you feel much better. I promise,” Dan just blinked slowly and Phil thought he hadn’t even heard, but then he gave Phil an almost indiscernible nod.

“Shall I get your boxers for you?” Another tiny nod and a tanned reached out to shakily take the boxers from Phil once he’d retrieved them. Still using that same, tender tone, Phil slowly coached Dan up onto his feet. He didn’t bother trying to get any more clothes onto Dan, they would only be taken off again to get into the shower and Phil didn’t want to waste anymore time.

Trying to keep the balance of being comforting but not overwhelming Dan with touches he wouldn’t be comfortable with, Phil slowly led the trembling boy back upstairs to his room. “You go and get in the shower okay? Take some comfy clothes to change into and I’ll go get you something to eat.”

Dan once again nodded and, without a word, gathered up some clothes and headed through to his bathroom. Phil didn’t know what to do to make Dan feel better, to soothe his pains and settle him down after what had clearly been a traumatic experience. It had been the first time he’d ever had sex and he wouldn’t have been given any comfort and reassurances or anything that was necessary for a virgin, just orders from an almost complete stranger on how to act like he was having the time of his life.

Phil had no idea how to repair the damage that would have done.

 

———————————————-

 

Phil felt awful as he watched Dan eating the plate of food Phil had brought up. The dosage of drugs in the food had been steadily rising over the week and Phil knew it wouldn’t be long until Dan developed a dependence on the substance he hadn’t even known he was eating. For all Phil knew, he could already have developed it. He could already be trapped.

Phil forced himself to ignore that for now though, choosing instead to focus on the more immediate problem. He’d been dancing around the issue and Dan had just been isolated himself, so he decided to risk it and just face things head on.

“Dan, I know it’ll be hard for you and what you really need is time to recover, but we don’t have the luxury of time in this industry. We need to talk about today, otherwise it’ll just be twenty times worse tomorrow,” Phil said semi-firmly, making sure to keep the compassionate note in his tone. He ignored the way Dan cringed at the mention of tomorrow and reached out to wrap his hand around Dan, looking him right in his wide brown eyes, “I know it’s hard but it will get better. I’ll be here whenever you need me and I’ll do everything I can to help you. I already know you’re tough, Mark had no idea you were hurting at all. You’re strong and you can get through this. I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but you’ll get used to it.”

Dan bit his lip and started quivering, staying silent for a moment before broken sobs started bursting from somewhere deep within his chest.

“I don’t-Phil…I don’t want to get used to it,” he blubbered, hesitating for a moment before giving in to his urge and throwing his arms around Phil, burying himself into Phil’s broad chest, “I-I don’t want this to be n-normal. B-Being filmed having sex i-isn’t normal for a six-sixteen year old.”

He was sixteen. Dan was only sixteen. Phil felt tears rising in his throat but swallowed them down, wrapping his arms around Dan and holding him protectively against him. Dan was just a kid, a scared kid who’d been thrown into a terrifying world that he didn’t know how to get out of. A world that he _couldn’t_ get out of unless he wanted to go back to a dismal life on the streets. Phil didn’t know how long Dan had been out on the streets, but he would bet money on saying that Dan hadn’t had anyone hug him since he first ended up there. He may well have not had a hug for a long time before that too, homeless kids often came from loveless homes.

Dan was just a scared kid who needed someone to hold him and tell him things would be okay.

“It’s not normal, but it’s better than the streets,” Phil whispered into Dan’s soft brown hair, the curls tickling his nose, “It’s safer here and…you have me here. I’ll take care of you Dan, I promise.”

Dan’s sobs had dissipated into little whimpers and sniffles, but he still clung onto Phil. Phil ran his hands through the hair at the back of Dan’s head as they sat there in silence, Dan just absorbing the comfort he’d been craving for so long.

Phil just held Dan like that for a long time and eventually, Phil pulled away from the hug. Phil saw the hurt cross Dan face and smiled softly.

“It’s almost nine o’clock, Dan, we’ve been here for hours. I think some sleep will do you good,” Phil explained quietly. Dan looked relieved and nodded, giving Phil a weak smile.

The smiled vanished when Phil stood up though. Dan hand flew out and latched onto Phil’s, Dan suddenly looking scared and nervous again.

“Dan?”

“Will…Will you stay here tonight?” Dan asked quickly, as if he wouldn’t be able to ask if he stopped to think about, “Please? I just…I don’t want to be on my own. We’ll both fit on the bed and…I just don’t want to be on my own.”

Phil was stunned for a second, realising that he’d finally gained Dan’s trust, but quickly gathered himself.

“Of course I’ll stay. Didn’t I promise that I’d take care of you?”

Dan’s face held such a childlike relief at the promise of comfort that it warmed Phil’s heart, a smile spreading across his face as they climbed into bed together and Dan immediately cuddled up close. Phil tucked Dan up under his arm, the younger boy’s head resting against his chest while Phil’s strong arms enveloped him in a caring embrace.

“Goodnight Phil,” Dan whispered almost silently, sleep ebbing into his voice, “Thank you for staying.”

“It’s my pleasure. Goodnight, Dan.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of the week, Phil spent as much time as possible with Dan. Dan let his walls down around Phil now, not being scared or embarrassed about asking to held. Phil would stay with Dan every night, cuddling the boy until he fell asleep before silently slipping out and going home.

He knew Gary was starting to get confused about Phil’s focus on Dan, but he’d let the matter drop when Phil told him that he was just making sure he settled in properly and would be ready for his shoot on Friday.

It had been decided that Dan would just do a simple shoot with a man named Josh. Josh was a big guy with muscles that looked like they’d been carved out by a master sculptor, but he was a bit of softie really. He wouldn’t be as gentle as some of the other workers, but he was far from the worst. Dan would be in relatively safe hands.

“You’re not going to have to do too much, they want you to focus on getting the sex right so there’s only a few lines in the intro. The scene is just boyfriends having sex, so it’ll just be a little bit of flirting then you’ll get going. Josh will lead though, so just follow what he does,” Phil explained on the morning of the shoot. He was splayed out over Dan’s bed while Dan sat on the floor by the mirror, running a set of straighteners - that Phil had managed to procure from one of the female workers - through his curls. Gary had already come up to remind Dan the time of his shoot and tell him to make sure he was ‘prettied up’.

“What will the s-sex include? Like, is it just going to sex or will there be blowjobs or anything like that?” Phil didn’t miss the way Dan’s voice tripped, nor the way his hands were trembling slightly as they worked through his hair. He was nervous but Phil respected that he was hiding it, being strong and pushing through. Dan had been handling the training much better now that he knew there was a warm hug and a kind voice waiting for him back in his room.

“Well, you’re gonna have to make out to get the mood going then give him blowjob to get him hard, but after that it’ll just be plain sex,” Phil felt wrong speaking so explicitly with Dan, his brain persistently shouting at him that Dan was _sixteen_. But Dan had admitted that it helped to know what was coming, helped him prepare himself, so Phil had no choice. He’d promised to do anything to make this easier, “They’re going to want to do a cumshot as well so remember what you’ve been taught about that. Josh’ll be wearing a condom too, as usual.”

Since Dan had lied about not being virgin, he’d had to have an STD test from the doctor who worked with the studio. He came around regularly to check the workers over and do quick tests for any infections. Dan had been given a full test and they were waiting for the results to come back, meaning everyone had to use condoms when working with him just in case. Obviously, Dan and Phil both knew he was clean but Gary didn’t and, in this business, he could never be too careful.

“My test results will be back in a few days, won’t they?” Dan asked, “Will people stop wearing condoms after that?”

Phil sighed and nodded, standing up and walking over to sit by Dan, crossing his legs and placing a hand on Dan’s jean clad knee. He felt the quivering muscle and curled his fingers slightly, trying to gently massage away some of the tension. “Stop getting yourself so worked up,” Phil whispered, looking Dan in the eyes through the mirror, “This is just like what you’ve been doing all week. Ignore all the other people but make sure you listen to the director. Try and imagine it’s just a training session and he’s giving you tips. You’re going to do fine Dan.”

Dan took and deep breath and closed his eyes, taking a moment to settle his heartbeat before he nodded and leant into Phil.

“You’re going to do fine,” Phil whispered again, side hugging Dan and stroking his soothingly, “It’s all going to be fine.”

 

—————————————————–

 

Phil let Dan clutch his hand as they left his room and headed down to the studio. He let Dan set the pace, not wanting to rush him. He let Dan freeze in front of the door, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“It’ll be fine Dan. I’ll be right outside the door the whole time and I’ve got some more ice-cream in for afterwards. Cookie Dough, especially for you.”

That got a smile and a shaky laugh from Dan, “Okay, okay,” he whispered to himself, “It’ll be fine.”

Phil gave Dan a quick hug, then watched him walk into the studio all alone.

 

——————————–

 

About an hour after Dan disappeared into the studio, Phil heard footsteps moving towards the door and quickly got to his feet. He smiled politely as the director and cameramen walked past him with their equipment, giving him thumbs up. Phil chose to overlook the obvious bulges in some of the men’s trousers.

Josh appeared about ten minutes later, followed by a very dishevelled - but calm - looking Dan.

“How’d it go? You okay?” Phil asked quickly, his eyes scanning Dan’s body quickly for any signs of damage.

“It went fine Phil, Josh was really good and I just ignore everyone like you said,” Dan said with a proud smile. Phil wondered if he was just hiding any pain while Josh was there, but he did seem okay. Maybe he had finally started adapting. Besides, Phil knew Dan trusted him enough to seek help, he’d talk to Phil later if something was wrong.

“Yeah, kid was great,” Josh praised, giving Dan a rough pat on the shoulder that was probably meant to be gentle, “Got the moans down like a pro. Can’t wait to work with you again, Dan.” Dan blushed at Josh’s slightly unconventional compliment, but thanked him nonetheless and gave him a shy wave as he walked away.

“He was really nice. He went really slow and gentle and just…it was way better than I thought it would be,” Dan smiled, reaching out to take Phil’s hand and squeeze it gently, “I’m okay Phil. I did a shoot and I’m feeling okay.”

Phil’s smile widened as he listened to the steadiness of Dan’s voice, the lack of that ever-present nervous wobble that Phil had been working so hard to eradicate.

“Well done, I’m so proud of you Dan,” Phil beamed, hugging Dan warmly and smoothing down the hair that was askew at the back of Dan’s head, “I told you you were strong. Strong enough to get through this. Well done”

It was a bittersweet victory though. Dan was getting used to this life, he was becoming accustomed to being a pornstar when he was just sixteen years old. It hurt Phil’s heart a little, but he just repeated the mantra he used whenever he doubted what they were something, one he’d been saying to himself much more often recently.

_It’s better than the streets._

 


	6. Chapter 6

Thing passed peacefully in the weeks following Dan’s first shoot. He quickly adapted to his new ‘job’ and, thanks to Phil’s constant presence and comfort, he got the positive attention he needed to cope. He and Phil stuck to their routine, Phil diligently waiting outside the studios then staying in Dan’s room for the remainder of the day.

When Dan had a particularly rough shoot, he would end up enveloped in Phil’s arms, his head resting against Phil’s chest while he drank up the comforting words whispered by the older boy. Dan may have been strong, but he was still just a kid in a very scary grown up world. Sometimes, he just needed a cuddle and soothing words whispered in a gentle voice.

A few weeks after that first shoot, Dan found himself in Phil’s embrace again. His aching body was trembling slightly and even the whole tub of ice-cream he’d eaten hadn’t been able to eradicate the soreness in his throat.

“Don’t worry,” Phil whispered for what had to be the hundredth time since they’d come up to Dan’s room, his hands gently playing with Dan’s hair. The boy had admitted not long again that it was one of the best ways to settle him, “We don’t do gang shoots that often. You won’t have to do it again for a while.”

Dan swallowed thickly and nodded, wincing slightly at the sharp scratching in his throat. Phil sighed at the silence, shuffling slightly so he was holding Dan tighter then placing a kiss on the top of his messy hair. He hated when Dan wouldn’t talk, knowing he was bottling things up inside, but Phil had also learnt that he had to let Dan deal with his emotions in his own way. Pushing him would just make him close up and, in the long run, that could be devastating.

So Phil let Dan stay quiet. He just lay there and held him in silence until there was a knock on the door. Phil gave Dan a gentle squeeze before standing up and answering the door, smiling politely at the girl who was stood there with a plate of food. He said a quiet thank you before turning to walk back over to Dan, helping him sit up before placing the plate on his lap.

Phil knew Dan was addicted now. After a few forkfuls of food, Dan started eating quicker, his body registering the chemicals that doused the tomato pasta and telling him to get it in as fast as he could. Of course, Dan just assume it was hunger, he’d never have guessed what was really going on, the clever trap he’d willingly walked right into.

As bad as it made him feel, Phil was somewhat grateful for the drug. It would make Dan much more lucid, help him recover from the tough shoots and get a decent sleep so he was ready to work again the next day.

So again, Phil sat silent while Dan worked his way through the pasta, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that was telling this was wrong wrong wrong, that Dan was sixteen and Phil should be helping his escape this life, not thanking the drugs that kept him trapped in it. He had to ignore the voice, otherwise he’d have to start questioning whether anything he was doing was right. He’d have to start questioning his brother and, honestly, Phil was terrified of the conclusions he might come to.

Once the food had been eaten, Phil took Dan into his arms again, letting the boy settle between his legs and lean against his torso while Phil sat up against the headboard. Phil could feel Dan’s body slowly turning more and more limp as the drug kicked in, and within about ten minutes, Dan’s eyes had misted over significantly, letting Phil know he was fully under the drug’s influence.

“Hey Phil?” Dan mumbled, his voice a little slurred but easily understandable. While he sometimes zoned out completely after his evening dosage - which was always much stronger than the one on his breakfast or lunch - other times he’d open up with Phil, talking to him in a drunken murmur about anything. He’d even mentioned things about his past, rambling about vague details from his life before the streets. A crazy anecdote about some kid at school, a chuckle over the time his dog had a run in with a particularly feisty cat and general stories about his family that quickly trailed off into a sad silence. He’d never go into details though, either lapsing into tears, quiet or another story before he finished.

“Yeah?”

“Why’re you here? You seem way too nice to be involved in an illegal porn studio.”

“You’re way too nice for it too,” Phil said quietly, brushing Dan’s fringe out of his eyes while those foggy brown eyes tracked his fingers, “Some things just happen sometimes that put good people in bad places.”

“What bad things?” Dan’s voice was barely a whisper, “I…I’ll tell you my bad things if you tell me yours.”

Phil was quiet for a moment, looking down into Dan’s curious, dilated eyes. He was tempted, wanting to find out what happened to Dan to put him on the streets. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Dan to know about his own past though, a past no one but Gary knew about. After all this time though, he trusted Dan, and maybe telling him this would finally get Dan to trust him properly too.

Phil took a deep breath before launching into his story. “I…Well…When I was younger, Gary always looked after me. Our parents were…well they were fucking awful. They were the full works; drunks, druggies, neglectful, abusive. So yeah, Gary always took care of me and made sure our parents never hurt me too badly.

But then he left, said he’d found a really great job in London and that it would make everything okay. I was sixteen then and I thought I could handle it at home, wanted to get my GCSE’s done, so I stayed. I managed to deal with it for two years but then things got real bad and I couldn’t stay there anymore. They almost killed me because they found out I’d been taking their drug money to buy food. So, basically, I found the address Gary gave me before he left, grabbed all the money I could and ran off to London. Gary took me in and that’s how I ended up here.”

Phil finished his little story with a shrug, looking down into Dan’s face. He saw an array of emotions in the boy’s young face but the most prominent was just…sadness.

“You didn’t deserve that. You’re so nice and kind and just-You deserve so much better.”

“Well what about you?” Phil asked, leaning his head to the side a little so he could look at Dan better, “You clearly don’t deserve this so how did life screw you over?”

“In the most cliched way possible,” Dan let out an empty laugh and shook his head, looking up at the ceiling as his face took on a pensive look, “My parents found out I was gay, kicked me out and told me not to come back. Told me I was a disgrace and deserved to die and that they’d make it happen if I went to any sort of authority figure. I was on the streets for about…seven months before your brother found me.

With winter coming and me being crap at finding food, I knew I had no choice but to come with him. I freaked out when he told me about the porn but…well you know the rest of it. You talked me into and I’m kind of glad you did. I highly doubt I’d be alive right now if I was still out on the streets.”

Just like Phil, Dan shrugged at the end of his tale, letting out a heavy sigh and leaning back into Phil’s chest. He closed his eyes, his body starting to loosen even more and his breathing slowing down.

Phil wasn’t surprised when he felt Dan falling asleep, it was how the evening usually ended. It sometimes worried Phil, but he’d never stuck around to find out how the drug actually affected people so he just hoped this was normal.

“You don’t deserve this,” Phil whispered, kissing Dan’s cheek before laying the sleeping boy down properly and silently walking over to the door. He felt a strange warmth in his chest as he looked back at Dan’s peaceful, sleeping face.

Phil smiled softly then switched off the light, closing the door and heading down the corridor.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Phil came back into the office the next day with a spring in his step. He’d been busy all night planning and begging Gary for permission and, thankfully, he’d managed to get everything sorted in time.

After his talk with Dan last night, Phil had decided the boy deserved some cheering up and he knew that nothing inside the porn house could do that effectively. So, Phil had worked diligently to persuade Gary to let him take Dan out into the city. It took a lot of promises and pleading, but he got there in the end.

Phil whistled happily as he made up Dan’s breakfast, only sprinkling on a small dose of drugs so he wouldn’t start feeling any cravings, then happily made his way upstairs.

“Da-an,” Phil sang as he pushed open the door, stretching out the vowel and grinning when he was greeted by a sleepy glare.

“God, how can you be so cheery in the morning?” Dan groaned, pulling the duvet up over his head with a whine when Phil pulled open his curtain and let light flood into the room, “I swear you’re not human.” Dan was back to his usual self again now that the major hit had worn off, his usual grumbly self.

“I’m cheery because I have a special treat planned for you today Mr. Grumpy Pants,” Phil said, smirking when he saw Dan peek out from under the duvet curiously.

“What sort of treat?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Phil said, sticking his tongue out and giggling when Dan rolled his eyes. Phil waited for Dan to push himself up into a sitting position then handed him the plate of eggs and toast, “I can tell you it’s got you off work today though. No shoots for you.”

“Really?” Dan gasped, grinning widely before starting to tuck into his breakfast. Phil nodded, knowing this would be Dan’s first day off since he’d gotten to the studios. Gary liked to work his actors hard, making sure they always had at least on shoot a day. They could be anything from a five minute photoshoot to a hardcore BDSM shoot that took hours, but none of the actors ever got a day off. The ones who had been here longer didn’t want days off; no shoots meant no hits and no hits meant cravings.

“Yep, you get a day off and you have to spend it all with me,” Phil teased. He loved the times like this, when he and Dan could joke around the teenagers they were. No dealing with all the horrible things happening around them and just act their age for once.

“Whoopdy doo,” Dan muttered sarcastically, twirling his fork around in the air, narrowly missing being hit by the cushion Phil launched in his direction.

 

————————————-

 

“Oi! Stop moving so much, you’re making my hands slip!”

“It’s kind of hard to walk steady when you’re covering my eyes Phil.”

“Not much further now, stop being so stroppy.”

“I’m not being stropp-Oh my fucking god Phil I’m actually going to fall over if you keep swerving around like this!”

“Okay now you’re just being over-dramatic. Right, stop here and keep your eyes _closed_.”

Dan sighed but nodded, shuffling his feet slightly on what felt like grass. He knew Phil had taken him outside but he had no idea where they’d gone. All he knew is that Phil had planned a treat for him that had required Phil to keep his eyes covered for the entirety of the fifteen minute walk. Dan had said over and over that he didn’t know the area so wouldn’t know where they were going, but Phil had insisted on keeping him blind.

“Right, open your eyes,” Phil said proudly after five minutes of silence.

Dan’s eyes fluttered open and he let out a gasp, looking around in awe. He and Phil were alone in a quaint little park, under the draping branches of a weeping willow tree. Phil had set up a little picnic blanket on the dew damp grass and laid out a sweet lunch of sandwiches, crisps, strawberries and cream, perfectly positioned for them to watch the ducks swimming around in the reed bordered pond a few feet away. A light breeze rustled the leaves that hung like sage coloured drapes around the boys and Dan’s eyes followed a scrawny grey squirrel as it flitted up the trunk of a tree on the other side of the pond.

“Wow,” Dan breathed, his mouth hanging open in awe at the beauty of this secluded little park, “Phil this…it’s gorgeous here. How…Where are we?”

“It’s just a little park near the office,” Phil shrugged, dropping himself down onto the red checkered blanket and patting the space next to him, “Gary wouldn’t let me take you anywhere public, just in case you tried to escape or shouted out for help. I wanted to get you out of that building for a bit and then I remembered this place and it was perfect. I found it when I first came to live with Gary and I hadn’t got used to the sounds in the office; when I needed time away from it I would go out for walks and just stumbled across this place. I’ve never seen anyone else here, it’s my little quiet place I guess.” Phil’s voice turned wistful towards the end of his speech, as if he’d fallen into a memory, but then he shook his head and his voice returned to it’s cheery tone, “Perfect spot for a picnic, eh?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” Dan whispered, sitting down beside Phil and crossing his legs, “Perfect.”

 

———————————————-

 

Once all the food had been eaten - the cream having provided the boy’s with a great deal of entertainment until some ended up in Dan’s eye - a very full Dan had lay down and somehow ended up with his head in Phil’s lap. He yawned widely and blinked up at Phil, giggling sweetly and pointing at the underside of Phil’s jaw. “There’s still a bit of cream there,” he sniggered, stretching his finger a little further to wipe away the cream, licking it off and humming happily at the taste.

Phil smiled fondly down at Dan, observing the way the afternoon light dabbled gently onto his young tanned face and his soft pink lips curled up. His almond shaped eyes were an almost golden colour and his fringe was laying delicately just above them. It suddenly struck Phil how beautiful Dan really was. He wasn’t just a pretty face that could get a lot of views on a porn site, he was genuinely beautiful boy.

Phil once again felt the warmth in his chest, the same one he’d felt the previous night. He saw Dan looking up at him intently, wetting his lips ever so slightly, and that warmth intensified. It turned into a tingling that filled his body, spreading out from his chest and right down into the tips of his fingers. He didn’t know what it was, but he liked it and let it take over his mind, let it control him as he leant down and pressed his lips against Dan’s.

Dan froze for a moment, his eyes widening before his brain caught up and told him ‘ _oh my fucking god Phil is kissing me._ ’ Then the brown irises were quickly covered by fluttering tanned skin and Dan pressed back, raising a hand to cup Phil’s cheek gently.

After a few moments of soft kissing, the boys pulled apart, cheeks dusted with scarlet. They were silent for a short while before Dan summed up both of their feelings perfectly when he muttered a simple, breathless, “Wow.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut so if that’s not you’re thing then feel free to skip it. It’s a milestone in a Dan and Phil’s relationship but other than that there is no major plot points :)

For the next week, Phil lived in a haze of bliss. Dan didn’t have any tough shoots and their evenings were spent in each other arms, sharing gentle kisses and loving words. Phil had never felt this way about someone, never felt the warmth spread through his chest when his lips touched someone elses.

It was in the comfortable silence after Dan had done a photoshoot, while Dan’s warm body was wrapped up in Phil’s embrace while they lay together on Dan’s bed, that Phil realised what those feelings were. Love. He loved the sixteen year old boy whom his brother had taken off the streets, drugged and forced to enact pornography. The beautiful sixteen year old boy who was kind and sweet and just too perfect for the life he was living.

Phil took a deep breath and nuzzled his face into the soft, curly brown hair just above Dan’s slender neck, preparing himself to say the most important words he’d ever say.

“I love you Dan,” Phil whispered, his voice almost silent as he pressed a sweet kiss to back of Dan’s head.

Dan froze for a moment then turned, his deep brown eyes boring into Phil’s. He looked like he was deliberating about something but that look quickly vanished. He leant forward and kissed Phil deeply, a smile on his face when they pulled apart, his hand trembling a little as he brushed Phil’s fringe  His voice was just as soft as Phil’s had been when he murmured back,. “I love you too Phil.”

Phil smiled widely and pulled Dan in for another kiss, feeling Dan’s smile against his lips as they moved together.

Cautiously, Phil deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue gently against Dan’s bottom lip. He didn’t want to push Dan into anything too soon, knowing how much this relationship would mean to him and how important the controlled pace he needed. Dan had lost control of pretty much every aspect of his life and Phil was determined to make him completely comfortable at all times.

Dan did hesitate for a moment, but let his lips part and felt Phil’s tongue slip inside, moving his own along with it. The kiss was full of love and emotion and the heat quickly rose. Dan felt one of Phil’s hands move up to cup his cheek and the other move to rest on his waist, while he lifted his own to tangle into Phil’s coal black hair.

Phil pulled back after a few minutes, looking down at Dan’s flushed face and feeling the way his chest rose a feel a little heavier than usual. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, looking down into Dan’s dark eyes, seeing that his pupils had grown slightly with lust, “You don’t have to feel like you need to go further than you’re comfortable with.”

“Phil, I am more than happy with this,” Dan chuckled breathily, his dimple pressing deeply into his cheek, “I promise I’ll tell you if I’m ever uncomfortable. Now shut up and kiss me again.”

Phil laughed and leant back down, pressing his lips against Dan’s again and kissing him deeply. He let his hands trail down Dan’s body again, chuckling when he felt the younger boy lift his body into the touch and let out a heavy breath into the kiss.

“Shut up,” Dan mumbled, reaching down and starting to palm Phil gently through his trousers, smirking when Phil closed his eyes and sighed. Dan let Phil’s tongue explore his mouth while he felt the hardness growing in Phil’s jeans, the older boy’s lips moving more and more forcefully as he got more and more worked up.

“Clothes off. Now,” Phil panted, quickly and clumsily removing Dan’s clothes while Dan did the same but with a practised smoothness. Phil was far from a virgin, but Dan had been trained to do this and did it everyday. He had Phil naked before Phil had even finished with his jean buttons.

“Show off,” Phil muttered, making Dan chuckle and shake his head, kissing Phil sweetly.

Soon enough, Dan and Phil were both naked, rolling their hips up into each other and breathing heavily. Phil had slowly stroked Dan until he was fully hard, making him whine when he pulled his hand away.

“Lube?” Phil asked, moving his lips to Dan’s neck so he didn’t have to stop touching him while he spoke.

Dan thought for a moment then pushed himself up on his elbows, quickly rummaging through his bedside drawer and proudly pulling out a little tub of Vaseline. “It’ll work, I used it in a shoot the other week,” Dan said, when Phil looked at him skeptically. Phil sighed and nodded, quickly coating his fingers with the greasy substance then leaned back over Dan.

Wanting to make this as pleasant as possible for Dan, Phil started to gently suckle on Dan’s neck as he slid his first finger in. He made sure not to leave any marks of course, but just the gentle sucking was enough to make Dan elicit the most delicious noises.

Once Phil had three fingers in, having alternated between kissing Dan’s lips and neck the while, he curled them gently. Dan’s body jolted and he let out a loud, throaty moan. Phil grinned and pulled back from the kiss, pushing his fingers further into that one spot, loving the way Dan’s face scrunched up in pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Phil breathed, kissing Dan roughly, their teeth clashing together , while he coating his cock in a layer of Vaseline.

“You’re one to talk,” Dan murmured, opening his dark eyes to look at Phil adoringly, “You look like a fucking God like that.”

Phil snorted and shook his head, “I love you so much.” Then, smoothly caressing Dan’s cock to distract him, Phil slowly pushed in, moaning deeply at the warm tightness surrounding his cock.

Dan moaned loudly as well, letting his head drop back against the bed and his eyes fall closed again. Phil could tell his moans were slightly exaggerated, but he chose to ignore it, know it was because the only sexual experiences the boy had involved a director commanding him to make everything loud and extravagant. Besides, Dan’s moans were like beautiful music to Phil’s ears.

Keeping up his strokes, Phil waited for a nod from Dan then began moving. He started off slowly, giving Dan as much time as possible to adjust. Even though Dan had sex on an almost daily basis, Phil still considered him as a virgin. He’d never had sex with someone whose sole focus was to make him feel good, never had sex with someone who wanted to prove how much he loved him. He’d only had fabricated scenarios with the only goal being to make it look as amazing as possible, while no effort was made to actually make it amazing. So, Phil vowed to make this the best experience of Dan’s life.

Phil didn’t want to just have sex with Dan, he wanted to make love to him.

Phil let out another moan at the same as Dan did, the younger boy’s body tensing around Phil as his prostate was hit. “God, you’re so -fuck- so so beautiful Dan.”

Dan wasn’t capable of answering coherently, just letting out another stream of moans and half formed exclamations of pleasure.

He could feel the familiar knot forming in his stomach and wanted to tell Phil he was close, but it was hard to even think straight when his whole being seemed to be overrun with pleasure.

With a loud cry of Phil’s name, Dan’s whole body shuddered as he shot ropes of white onto his smooth, tanned stomach. Phil watched Dan’s the pure ecstasy on Dan’s face and felt his hot, velvety walls constrict his cock and it was enough to push him over the edge, sending him tumbling into a spectacular orgasm.

Once he’d ridden it out, Phil pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside Dan, both of them red-faced and panting, hair plastered to their foreheads with sweat. He pulled Dan’s trembling body onto his chest, gently tilting his chin up to press their lips together in a sweet kiss.

“I love you,” Dan whispered, his eyes heavy lidded but full of happiness and love.

“I love you too, so so much,” Phil murmured, cuddling Dan close and kissing him one more time before closing his eyes and falling into a tranquil slumber.

Dan was held so close his sweat curled hair was tickling Phil’s nose and their bodies were both hot, sweaty and sticky, but, honestly, Phil had never felt happier.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Of course, thing’s had to go arse over tit eventually. Phil had never had a normal, easy life, so why should he be allowed to have a normal, easy relationship. Hell, even if he had been an average ninteen year, Dan wasn’t an average sixteen year old. He was a pornstar, an illegal one at that, so any sort of relationship with the boy would be complicated.

Phil had been certain that he could make it all work though, that they could overcome the obstacles and maybe even escape together one day. But there was one thing Phil knew, deep down, that would ruin any chance of normalcy. The drugs.

Phil had hoped to just keep the drugs a secret from Dan, find a way to explain it to him calmly and gently when Phil had thought of a solution. He’d get Dan out, then work out how to sort out the drug problem.

But that chance was ripped away from him without any warning.

It was a few weeks after Dan and Phil had first had sex and Phil arrived at the office later than usual. Gary had asked him to go out and collect a few pieces of camera equipment from a shop in London, so even though he got up extra early, Phil didn’t get to the office until 11 am. Usually, Dan would be in the middle of shoot at this time and, not knowing what studio he’d be in, Phil decided to head up to Dan’s room to wait for him.

Phil frowned when he walked up the stairs to find Dan’s door closed; it was standard protocol that the workers doors were left open when they weren’t in them. Phil told himself it was just so the cleaners would know when they could clean inside, choosing the ignore that it was really so the workers couldn’t be anywhere without Gary knowing. They were either in their rooms or their scheduled studio, anywhere else and they’d be in big trouble.

“Is Dan not working this morning?” Phil asked, seeing another worker, Kelly, leave the room next to Dan’s.

Kelly bit her lip, averting her gaze from Phil’s. Most people knew about Dan and Phil’s relationship now, Phil knowing things would get ten times more complicated if they tried to keep it secret. Gary had been fine with it so long as Dan’s work didn’t suffer, relieving Phil massively. He’d been terrified that Gary would flip, forbid Phil from coming into the office and seeing Dan, but with his brother’s blessing, the pair had been allowed to continue with their relationship.

“I…uh…I think he was given the day off today,” Kelly muttered, still not looking Phil in the eyes. She was hiding something.

“Kelly, what’s happened?” Phil asked warningly, though his voice rose a little in worry, “Is Dan hurt?”

“No no, he’s fine. Well, he’s not really but-” Kelly sighed, her shoulder slumping a little in defeat, “I don’t know what happened exactly. Boss went into his room early this morning and Dan hasn’t come out since. Dunno what Boss said, but when he came out he told Greg Dan’s shoots were cancelled today. I gotta go now Phil, I’m already late for my shoot.”

Phil nodded and bid Kelly goodbye, instantly walking over to Dan’s door. He debated knocking, but he hadn’t knocked for months now so he chose to just walk in.

Dan was curled up on his bed, his face hidden behind his knees and his slumped shoulders juddering along with the harsh sobs that were forcing their way from his body.

“Oh sweetheart,” Phil cooed, walking over to the bed and sitting beside Dan, automatically going to pull Dan in for a hug. That always calmed him down, always.

Except for now.

Dan usually melted into Phil’s hugs, soaking up the love and comfort offered by the embrace. But this time, his whole body stiffened, jerking away from Phil’s arms as if they were the jaws of venomous monster.

Phil’s brows knitted together as he watched his boyfriend shuffle across to the other side of the bed, curling up even tighter when Phil reached out to touch him.

“Don’t touch me,” Dan’s voice floated from behind his knees, cold and hard, a tone Phil had never heard from the sweet young boy.

“Dan, what…?” Phil whispered, his hand dropping to limply lay on the bed, “What’s wrong?”

Dan remained silent, keeping himself hidden in his knees, hoping Phil would just give up and leave. He knew by now that Phil wouldn’t, he’d sit there stubbornly until Dan told him what was wrong. So, eventually, a small sigh could be heard and Dan’s voice came back, small and quiet and full of hurt. “You lied to me. All this time you lied me.”  
“Dan, I don’t know what you mean…” Phil voice trailed off as he looked at Dan’s hand, watching it unwrap it’s from around his knees and move into the space between them before his palm opened. In the middle of it, lay one of the small vials of clear liquid from the cupboard under the sink. Gary had told Dan about the drugs, “Dan, I-I’m so sorry I-”

Dan cut Phil off, lifting his head to look at Phil with his bloodshot, teary brown eyes. “Don’t. Just don’t. You knew about this the whole time and you didn’t tell me. You actually put it in my food Phil. _You drugged me_ _._ ”

Phil opened his mouth but let it close again, knowing he really couldn’t excuse himself. He should’ve told Dan, it really was as simple as that.

But Dan wasn’t finished ranting yet. “You lied to me Phil. You said you cared about me and you promised you’d take care of me, make sure I didn’t get hurt. But you-you gave me drugs and now I’m addicted and I won’t be able to leave. You let them trap me here Phil, you let them make it so I’ll never be able to escape on my own. I…You lied to me.”

“I’m sorry Dan, I really didn’t know what to do. I wanted to protect you and I-if you didn’t stay here then you’ve been sent back to the streets and if you didn’t have the drugs you wouldn’t be able to stay here and I-I just didn’t know what to do, I’m so sorry.”

Dan sighed deeply and shook his head, a few more tears running down his already stained cheeks. “Please, don’t try to apologise Phil,” he said weakly, his voice cracking, “Just, leave me alone from now on. I can’t…I can’t forgive you after this. I’m sorry.”

Phil felt tears roll down his own face as he listened to Dan’s broken voice, his own heart fracturing a little. He watch Dan lay down on the bed and roll over so he was facing away from Phil. “I’m sorry,” Phil whispered again, standing up and walking over to the doorway. He had to respect Dan’s wishes; Dan was completely justified in his anger, “I love you.”

After getting no response, Phil left the room, closing the door and having to use all his self control not to rip it open and beg for Dan’s forgiveness. He quickly walked down the hall when he heard Dan’s muffled sobbing through the door, swallowing the tears down in his own throat.

Phil wanted to just leave and curl up in his bed to cry, but he knew he had to tell Gary if he was going home. He’d gotten in a lot of trouble when he’d left unannounced before so he headed to Gary’s office, sighing deeply when he saw the door was closed and a ‘busy’ sign was hanging from the knob.

He leant against the wall beside the door and leant his head back, waiting for Gary to finish whatever he was doing.

Phil didn’t mean to start eavesdropping, he really didn’t, but he wanted to focus on anything other than his thoughts right now and the choices were the peeling green paint on the wall opposite or the conversation through the door.

It sounded like Gary was talking to two other people and, at first, Phil didn’t understand what the conversation was about.

“I’ve been wanting to move into this area of business for a while now, but it’s hard to get the news out to the clientele,” Phil heard Gary say, intriguing him. Gary wanted to expand his company?

“Yeah, it’s not as if you can advertise on tv or anything,” that was a voice Phil didn’t recognise, but his comment gained a short round of laughter, “But that’s where we can really help you. We take your workers back to our offices in the evenings, they do a few hours with clients then we bring them back. We’ll add them to our catalogue and big them up, so you’ll get full access to all our clients. Then, you get a commission for whatever they make, which will be delivered back with your workers.”

Phil frowned and leant his ear a little closer to the door. What on earth was Gary planning?

“None of them will get hurt right? I can’t have marks on them because I still want to use them for filming. This is going to be an extension of work, not a replacement.”

“Of course not,” the third voice said, reassuring, “We can set criteria for each worker, make it so the only guys they get want vanilla sex. And we can make so there’s no biting or bruising too. We’ll take good care of your workers, Gary, don’t you worry. We’re a classy service, take care of our whores.”

Phil was starting to feel a little sick, his mind coming to a conclusion he really didn’t want it to come to. Gary wouldn’t sell the people here as prostitutes. He wanted to help them stay off the streets. It was a slightly screwed up way of doing it, but he wouldn’t do this. Would he?

After another short round of laughter, Phil heard Gary start speaking again. “Right, you wanted five to start off with, yeah? Just to see how they do?” There was a pause before Gary started listing off a few names, mostly the younger boys and girls in the organisation. _Don’t say his name_ , Phil thought to himself, his eyes closed in a desperate prayer to a God he didn’t believe in, _Please, please don’t say his name._

“…And, Dan Howell. That’s the five you chose right? Well then, it’s a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen. I’ll see you on Friday for what I hope will be the start of a wonderful new partnership.”

Phil could feel his throat starting to constrict as he walked away from the door, his legs feeling like they could give out at any moment. Thoughts were swirling around in his head, the words Dan and prostitute crashing around because _Fuck_ _Dan was going to be sold off as a prostitute on Friday_.

He had to do something. Gary didn’t care about the workers here, Phil was finally letting himself realise that. He’d been denying it for so long because he loved his brother but now, with Dan being at so much risk, he forced himself to accept that his brother was…a monster.

Dan hated him and Phil knew there was no chance to get Dan to trust him, but he didn’t care if Dan never talked to him again. He couldn’t just leave Dan here to become a prostitute.

Phil loved Dan and he would do anything to save him from the horrific world of underground sex work.

 


	10. Chapter 10

It took him a few days, but Phil finally worked out what he needed to do. Dan was still refusing to talk to him; Phil would wait outside his room every morning but was met with only stony silence. He understood why Dan was mad at him, but he wished the boy would just stop and listen. This might be the last chance he got to speak to him.

But on Thursday, the morning Phil’s plan was set to go into motion, he still didn’t get to hear his love’s voice. Dan didn’t even look at him when he left his room to get his breakfast before his shoot. Since he was just getting the drug straight now, Dan was responsible for his own meals. Phil had tried to cook for him one evening, but the plate of sweet and sour chicken had been left to go cold on the counter.

Phil didn’t wait for Dan after shoots anymore; he couldn’t stand watching the boy step out the room and instantly swig down the contents of the little clear bottle, his hair still dishevelled from sex. He knew it was wrong to react that way since he’d been the one giving Dan the drugs for months previously, but something about watching Dan knowingly take it himself was just too much for Phil.

So, after watching Dan’s back disappear down the stairs, Phil headed downstairs and out onto the street with a sigh. He had his head hung low as he walked down the street, his hands stuck deep into his jacket pockets. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, betraying the man who had taken him in when his life went to shit. But Dan was in danger, he was too young to be thrown into the world of prostitution and Phil didn’t want to think about how much it could damage him psychologically. Fuck, Dan had probably already been damaged beyond repair.

Phil needed to do this, needed to save Dan before he got hurt anymore. So, with a deep breath, Phil walked up the cold stone steps and into the building that would ruin his life while saving Dan’s.

 

————————————————

 

Dan was just falling asleep when he heard a lot of shouting and crashing come from downstairs. It was early evening and he’d just finished eating his dinner so he wasn’t in the mood for disturbances. He’d had two especially tiring shoots that day and, honestly, he just wanted to go to sleep.

But whatever was going on sounded serious, so Dan huffed and forced himself up of the bed and over to the door. To say he was confused by what he saw on the other side of the door would be the understatement of the century.

At first it was just a lot of confused faces poking out of their rooms, but suddenly the corridor was flooded with shouting men dressed in bulletproof vests. Dan was grabbed somewhat roughly and he suddenly found himself outside, in his pyjamas, shivering a little as the cold nighttime wind.

Dan looked around and saw all the other workers in similar states to him, pretty much everyone in their nightwear and looking incredibly confused, their faces illuminated by blue flashing lights.

Over the heads of the other workers, Dan could see Gary and a few of the other ‘higher-ups’ in the business being pushed into police cars, their hands cuffed behind their backs.

It finally dawned on Dan what was happening. They’d been raided. The police had stormed the office and people were being arrested, people were going into custody and probably going to prison. Would he be sent to jail? He was underage and, while all the productions at the studio were illegal, Dan was especially illicit.

Dan could feel himself starting to panic. He wouldn’t be able to handle going to jail. And what if they got in contact with his parents and tried to send him home; he’d just be kicked out again and then he’d be back on the streets.

And what about Phil? Oh, god, would Phil be going to jail? Phil couldn’t go to jail, not Phil. Dan might be angry with him, but he didn’t want that to happen to Phil.

Dan was broken out of his slightly hysterical thoughts by the sound of a megaphone crackling to life. He looked around and saw a policeman standing up on the short wall in front of the office, trying to catch the attention of the workers.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” he said into the megaphone, repeating himself a few times until he had all eyes on him, “I understand this all might be very confusing, but we have the situation under control. We need to get you all processed at the station - none of you are going to be in trouble though, so don’t worry - and we’ve got accomodation sorted out ready for you all so if you’ll all get into the van over there we can get going. We know about the drugs too, so treatment has been arranged. That’ll all be explained in time though.”

So, that’s how Dan found himself sat in the police station, sat in a waiting room after giving a statement and having his fingerprints taken. He have to wait until everyone else had been processed before they would take them all of to where they’d be staying. It was almost 2am and Dan just wanted to sleep, something he was trying to achieve but having difficulty due to the hard plastic chair.

“Is there a Dan Howell in here?” Dan looked up to see a policewoman stood in the doorway, gesturing for him to follow her when she noticed his reaction.

She took him a little way down the corridor, smiling sympathetically at him. Everyone had been giving him that look since they’d found out his age. He was getting a bit fed up with it, but he was too tired to bother with protesting.

“You’re Dan?” she asked gently, getting an affirmative nod in response, “One of the men we took into custody, Phil Lester, asked us to give this to you.”  
Dan’s mind reeled a little at the sudden mention of Phil, meaning it took him a few seconds to realise the woman was holding a letter out to him.

“I-Thank you,” he stammered, taking the letter with a trembling hand, “Can-uh-Is Phil going to go to jail? Can I see him?”

“I can’t give that information, I’m afraid,” the woman smiled apologetically, “And you can’t see him unless you can give proof that you’re a relative.”

Dan was getting really tired of all the smiles so he just thanked her quietly and left, clutching the letter tightly.

 

————————————————

 

Dan waited until much later to open the letter, both because he was slightly scared about what it would say and because he didn’t want everyone to see his reaction.

So, once everyone had been driven to the police provided accommodation and had a hearty meal along with a dose of something that would apparently stop them getting withdrawal, Dan was told which room was his and left to go to bed. He’d showered and brushed his teeth and done everything he could to put off opening the letter that was laying on his bedcovers.

Eventually, Dan had no choice but to sit on the bed, looking down at the folded piece of paper. It had his name scrawled on the front of it in Phil’s familiar handwriting, and Dan never thought a writing style could make his heart ache so much.

He took a deep breath and unfolded the paper, feeling tears already starting to roll down his cheeks. He was glad he waited until he was alone, he already knew he’d be a complete wreck by the time he’d finished.

_Dear Dan,_

_They’ve already told me that I won’t be able to see you once I’ve been taken into custody, though I don’t know if you’ll want to see me after how much I lied to you and hurt you._

_I just want you to know how sorry I am and how much I still love you. I know you’ve probably been really scared and confused tonight and I’m sorry about that, but I had to go to the police._

_Gary was going to start selling you and some of the other’s as prostitutes and I couldn’t let him do that to you. You deserve so much better than that._

_You deserve better than to be a pornstar too, Dan, and I’m so sorry I didn’t realise that sooner. I should’ve tried to get you out as soon as you got to the office, but I was stupid and I almost left it too late. I almost let you get really hurt._

_I talked to the people at the police station and told them as much as I could so they can do everything to help you. They’ll get you off the drugs and they’ll get you somewhere to stay and they even said they’ll help you get into college or something if you want to. They’re really going to help you rebuild your life Dan._

_They’ve said I’m probably going to get a year or two in jail, maybe a bit less since I helped so much with information._

_I don’t know if you’ll ever want to speak to me again, but, if you want to contact me when I get out then give me a call. My number will hopefully be the same._

_But yeah, I understand if you never want to see me again. Just remember that I’ll always love Dan and I’m sorry it took me so long to get you the help you needed._

_I wish you the best of luck and I hope you have the life you deserve,_

_All my love,_

_Phil_

_xxxxxxxx_

 


	11. Epilogue

Dan paced nervously outside the prison gates, mussing up his fringe and smoothing it down over and over again.

He was nervous, to say the least. The last time he’d seen Phil had been through a glass screen at the trial, and that had been two and half years ago. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to visit Phil while he was in prison; he didn’t even know why, he just couldn’t do it. Maybe he was scared that Phil would have changed, or maybe that he’d hate Dan for testifying against him. Dan hadn’t wanted to, of course he hadn’t, but he couldn’t lie and he knew Gary needed to be locked away. Dan couldn’t condemn Gary without condemning Phil.

Dan had been doing everything he could for the past two and a half years to keep Phil off his mind. He’d kicked the drug addiction within a year and now he didn’t even need to use the supplement drug he’d been given to lessen the symptoms of withdrawal. Dan had also gotten a part time job and, with a little support from the local council and some charities, he was able to get himself his own little flat. He’d swallowed his pride and let the charities help him, which was honestly the best decision he’d ever made.

They’d gotten him into college and he’d finished his GCSE’s and A Levels and they’d even managed to get him onto an apprenticeship at a nearby IT company. He was due to start in a few months and they’d help him gain the skills he’d need to get a job in IT.

Dan actually had a promising future, one where he’d never have to choose between life on the streets or as a pornstar.

Of course, he still had the threat of his videos being discovered by someone, something that was always going to be a risk. The police had done everything they could to remove any videos from Gary’s studio, but they’d explained sadly that they could never be sure that everything was gone. It was the internet after all.

But the boss at Dan’s apprenticeship was already aware of his past, so that took away some of the burden for a few years at least.

Dan’s main worry wasn’t any of that right now though, right now he was petrified Phil would hate him. That he’d scream at Dan, tell Dan he hated him for sending him to prison. The child pornography charges were what made the sentences so much more severe, so really, it was Dan’s fault Phil had gotten in so much trouble.

What if Phil didn’t really want Dan to contact him when he got out? What if he’d only mentioned that in the note to make Dan feel better?

Dan didn’t have any more time to worry though, because a familiar head of black hair was making it’s way towards him. It was a little longer than Dan remembered, the face below it a little more worn, but Dan would recognise that smile anywhere.

Dan knew he’d changed a lot from the scared, sixteen year old boy wearing a suit that was a size too big Phil had seen in the courtroom, and he worried for a moment that Phil wouldn’t know who he was.

But the happy cry of “Dan!” settled his qualms and, all of a sudden, Phil was running towards him. Before he knew it, he was engulfed in a tight embrace, one he’d missed so much.

“Phil, Phil, Phil,” he whispered over and over again, his own arms clinging onto Phil’s back like it was the only life ring in the ocean, “Oh god, it’s really you. I’m sorry I didn’t visit, I’m so sorry. I missed you so so much. Oh fuck, I missed you so much.”

“Don’t apologise you idiot, you waited for me, that’s all that matters,” Dan could hear the smile in Phil’s voice and he could hear something else too. Love. Phil still had the same emotion in his voice that he’d had back in Dan’s dingy little room in Gary’s offices.

Phil still loved him.

So, Dan pulled back from the hug and instantly crashed his lips against Phil’s, pouring all the love he’d been ignoring over the years into the action because Phil didn’t hate him. Phil didn’t blame him for anything.

Dan had grown up while Phil had been locked away in prison. Dan had lost the baby face that had moved Phil to help him but Phil still loved Dan and Dan still loved Phil and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
